Twisted Hearts
by BookWriter2014
Summary: Right as the Dark curse is cast, Rumple and Killian are captured by an evil Blue fairy, who has her own plans for Storybrooke the two must put the past aside and learn to work together in order to save everything and one they care about from becoming pawns in the fairy's plans. Eventual Rumbelle and Captain Swan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Caged

Rumplestilskin was a madman, anyone could tell you that. But no one messed with him; he was a madman, yes, but he was very clever and very powerful. Everyone knew that only the desperate made deals with him, for they almost never turned out well for the desperate soul. Only, no one could ever see that Rumplestilskin himself was a desperate soul.

Long ago, he had just been an ordinary man, who had been hell bent on protecting his only son. His only solution, become powerful fast; and so he had. But that power later cost him what he loved most. This loss is what had begun his search for a way out of the enchanted realm, a way back to his son.

It had been years before he had found a powerful enough curse to take him there, and then had found the perfect pawn to cast it. Rumplestilskin knew if he had been the one to cast it, he would never be able to the cursed town once the spell broke. No, it had to be Regina who would cast it. And now, she had a very good reason too. Rumplestilskin had ensured that her enemies, Snow White and Prince Charming, better known as David would defeat her. And they had; he knew that now the time was ripe for the Evil Queen to unleash the curse.

Unfortunately he was currently stuck in a prison the dwarves and fairies had created for him; a prison that helped Princess Ella break her deal with him when she had whined to Snow and Charming.

Rumplestilskin sighed heavily, and stared at the parchment on which he had written over and over in black ink, Emma.

Soon after being trapped in the prison, Snow and David had come to him to ask how they could stop the curse, and in return they had told him their daughter's name, his sole loophole that would allow him to remember his old life once they got to the town.

He ran his scaly thumb over the letters of Emma's name. He wondered what she would look like when she came to town, or how soon she would arrive.

"If she does at all old man, your plan may fail," a quiet voice of doubt whispered from the back of his mind.

Rumplestilskin shook himself, the solitude was getting to him, he was beginning to hear voices in his head.

"Hello Rumplestilskin," another quiet voice said. Rumplestilskin didn't bother to look up; he guessed it was the Queen, here to gloat about "her curse".

He snorted; she would have never gotten it, had it not been for him.

" Why don't you look at me Sweetie," the voice purred in a silky tone.

To his absolute shock, he felt himself relax. Obediently Rumplestilskin looked up to see the Blue Fairy standing beside the bars, a cruel look in her eyes.

Rumplestilskin grinned his madman grin, and said with great flare, "I didn't expect to see you down here Dearie," as he spoke, he used his hands to gesture and ensure that his point was well known.

"Oh come now Rumple," she purred, "I have the Dark one caged, do you really think that I'll let Regina change that?"

Rumple was about to reply when the fairy pulled a small bag out from behind her back and shook it. Little specks of dust flew from it; no, not dust, Poppy pollen.

Unfortunately he realized this a little too late, for the pollen was already starting to tickle his nose, and force its effects onto him.

His eyelids drooped, and a sudden sleepiness overcame him. The parchment slipped from his fingers as the room began to lurch and spin.

"Thank you for your manipulative abilities Rumple, it makes things so much easier" Blue said in a silky voice. She reached through the bars, and stroked his cheek in mock affection. "Poor Rumpy, you must be so sleepy. Time for bed!" Rumple jerked away from her touch, and ended up falling off the stool he'd been sitting on.

Now that he was laying on his back, he felt the powerful lull and promising temptation of sleep. He tried to push himself up into a sitting position to force himself to wake up, but his body refused to respond. Instead he just lay there, until holding his eyes open became too much and he fell into a deep, and dreamless sleep.

Killian Jones stood in the middle of a small camp, where tents were scattered all around him as the owners tried to prepare for the oncoming curse.

Killian Jones was a handsome man, with black hair and stunning blue eyes. It was one of the reasons his late girlfriend, Milah had fallen for him. That and unlike her cowardly husband, Killian loved adventure.

Though his quest for revenge was an adventure he wished he had never had to take. Years after he and Milah had left her village to sail the world, her cowardly husband had returned and after a heated argument between the two, the ex-husband who had somehow become the Dark One, had ripped Milah's heart out right in front of Killian's eyes and killed her. Then when Killian had tried to kill the Dark one, he had gotten his right hand cut off. He had soon after replaced his hand with a hook, which he hoped to use to kill his enemy.

"You're not very patient are you?" An older woman with dark hair pulled into a bun asked, walking over to him. A smug smile on her face.

The woman's name was Cora, and it was her daughter Regina that would be casting the curse. For the next twenty-eight years until the curse was broken, everyone in the camp would be asleep.

"How long will it take for the bloody curse to break so I can exact my revenge on the crocodile?" Killian asked the older woman.

"Patience Hook," Cora said, "And you'll be able to kill Rumplestilskin."

"Yes, in twenty-eight years," Killian snarled angrily. He glared at Snow White's castle which shimmered silver in the distance. It was where Rumplestilskin was being held prisanor.

"Oh, so you do remember?" Cora raised an eyebrow mockingly. Killian snorted and walked off; he didn't want to deal with Cora just now. So instead he decided to walk along the edge of the camp, near the forest.

He was still fuming about the curse taking so long to break when he heard a soft giggling from nearby. Killian turned and slowly, quietly walked towards it, curious.

He pushed his way past a couple of tents to a more secluded area and peered pas the bushes. What he saw made his stomach clench up, and his blood boil. It was Rumplestilskin.

The Dark One was laying on a cot, with a blonde haired woman leaning over him, a cruel smile kissing her lips. She was caressing the side of Rumplestilskin's face very gently, then moved her hand up to play with his hair. It took Killian a minute to realize that Rumplestilskin was fast asleep. He had a peaceful expression on his face.

"You'll be very useful Rumpy," the woman purred, still caressing his face. Killian's blood ran cold, his breathing quickened in anger. This was his chance!

Killian lunged forward and fastened his remaining hand on Rumple's throat; squeezing hard. Rumple choked and began to twitch helplessly; the power of sleep keeping him from waking up to defend himself.

"You're mine Crocodile! This is for Milah!" Killian hissed, tightening his grip. He was engrossed in killing Rumplestilskin that he didn't see the woman come up behind him and place a rag coated in poppy pollen against his mouth and nose. Killian took one deep breath and fell asleep on top of Rumplestilskin's chest.

The woman smiled satisfyingly. Her boss had said to cage Rumplestilskin so he would be around when she needed him, so why not give him some company; after all some company was killer.

Far away, at Snow white's castle, a huge and terrifying cloud of purple smoke began engulfing the land, the curse had been cast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Meeting

Killian groaned; his head was throbbing in painful waves. Slowly, he lifted his hand to his head, and found that even this small gesture left him dizzy. He let his hand flop back down onto the floor, and closed his eyes. For a while all he could do was lay there, then his headache slowly vanished until it was entirely gone.

Killian sat up then. The last thing he could remember was trying to kill Rumplestilskin, then something thick had been pressed against his face, and he had blacked out.

Killian finally gathered his courage enough to open his eyes and inspect his new surroundings. He was sitting in what appeared to be a dungeon, more specificly, he was sitting in one of the cells. In front of his cell on the opposite wall was a very tiny window that allowed light to shine through.

A quiet groan told him he had company. Killian stood up and almost instantly fell over, his head banging into the bars as he fell back down.

"Better be careful dearie, those bars hurt when they impale you," Rumplestilskin said with a hint of madness to his voice from where he was sitting in the far cell, closest to the dungeon door.

Killian sat back up, his eyes gleaming in sudden fury and hatred, "You! You did this, didn't you!" Rumplestilskin glared at him from where he sat, and then curled his lip and sneered in disgust at Killian.

"Oh yes Caption, I purposely locked myself in a cell and put us both under a sleeping spell for the last twenty-eight years, how ever did you guess my plan," Rumplestilskin sneered, "Honestly Pirate, if I had done this, we would not be having this conversation right now."

"What would you do? Kill me like you killed Milah? Go ahead, at least I'd be back with my love!" Killian snapped, suddenly he remembered when the dark one had killed her, and got an evil idea, "At least she loved me, she never even liked you! She even told me so, she told me that she hated the coward she had been married to and that she wished her son had had a better father!"

Rumplestilskin's eyes widened and then narrowed in sheer and unmistakable hatred. He was instantly on his feet, and unlike Killian who had collapsed right away, he managed to stay upright by leaning heavily on the bars.

"Oh, and did she ever say how she wished she had a better mother for her boy? Or did you just assume she dropped him off at her sister's? She abandoned him without a second thought! You two were perfect for each other," Rumplestilskin cackled, "You are both heartless, selfish hero wannabes,"

"At least she didn't need magic to hide behind," Killian snarled in retaliation, his fury building. He wanted to straggle the man more than anything, no, he wanted to rip into his chest with his hook and crush his heart in front of the man's very eyes, just as Rumplestilskin had done to Milah.

Whether or not Rumplestilskin or anybody else knew it, the day Rumplestilskin had crushed Milah's heart, he had also crushed Killian's at the same time.

Right as Rumplestilskin opened his mouth to retaliate, the door swung open to reveal a dull faced looking guard.

"Looking for someone Dearie?" Rumplestilskin sneered. The man glanced over at Rumplestilskin, then turned his gaze onto Killian. The guard turned his head and called over to his shoulder for his companions to get Rumplestilskin while he would get Killian.

Five more dull faced soldiers walked into the room and dragged Rumplestilskin out of them room, while the first soldier walked over to Killian and ripped the cage door open.

The guard grabbed him roughly by the arm and hauled him to his feet. Killian suddenly wished he had magic to steady himself, for his steps were extremely shaky.

"Come on, hurry up pirate!" the man snarled and began walking faster, resulting in Killian stumbling for a few steps before face planting on the stone floor, before being yanked back to his feet for the process to be repeated.

Rumplestilskin could barely walk when the five guards led him to the top of the stairway; by the time they got to the bottom they were dragging him roughly by his arms. He hoped that the pirate, Killian was having just as much trouble.

After the stairs, they led him through another corridor before dragging him into what looked like a throne room. On which sat the Blue fairy.

To Rumplestilskin's shock, she was wearing a knee length blue dress, with high heeled boots on. On her dress, by her hips were what looked like ice blue razors and farther up her dress, just above her chest were three stones embroded into the dress. The stones were red, blue and green, and had a shiny look to them. Rumplestilskin knew instantly that they were made of some sort of enchanted pixie dust.

"Bow beast before your queen," One of the guards bellowed in Rumplestilskin's ear before shoving him to the floor. Blue laughed at this, her eyes revealing her cruel nature.

"I thought fairies were supposed to be good guys," came the stupidest voice ever heard from just behind them.

Rumplestilskin would have normally been extremely humiliated to be seen crouching on the floor, his face smashed against the floor, with his hind courters in the air. But to his delight, a moment later Killian received the same exact treatment.

Rumple decided now was the prime time to use his magic to get himself free and to find a way to get into Storybrooke now that something important had happened there. He knew that the curse wasn't broken, but that something had at least happened that meant it was on its way to being broken. And if he wasn't there when it did break, he would never be able to find his son.

Rumple focused all of his attention and energy into teleporting behind Blue, but to his shock, he found his magic supply was blocked.

Blue looked at him smugly and laughed, "Oh are you missing something Rumpy?" She held up his dagger, which shone in the sunlight.

His heart pounded in his chest, and for a moment he felt sheer terror flooding through him, then he noticed Killian twisting his head to see what they were talking about. That stopped the fear instantly. Now he was just anger.

"Mm, yes just before the curse engulfed the land, I managed to find these sweet little thing," Blue stood up and walked over to Rumple. She crouched down and using the dagger forced him to look up at her even though it hurt his neck. "Now, you will behave and be a very good boy won't you?" she batted her eyes at him and laughed before standing up.

She turned to face Killian and motioned to the guards to let the two prisanors regain their feet. Both managed to find their feet much faster this time and weren't quite as shaky.

Blue took a step or two towards Killian, stopping right in front of him. "Hello Love," she purred in her silky tone, batting her eyes sweetly and innocently at him.

Rumplestilskin felt sick to his stomach at the scene. Suddenly Blue lunged forward and kissed Killian, resting her hands on his chest. As she pulled away from him, he gave a small painful gasp. Rumple saw why when she turned to Rumplestilskin; she had taken Killian's heart.

Blue placed Killian's heart in a small pouch that had previously been hidden at her waist and then slid Rumple's dagger through her belt.

She grinned mischeiviously at the pair of them, "Now we shouldn't have any problems. But just in case, you two aren't allowed to touch each other." She turned to the guards, "Kamek, take them to their new room that they'll be sharing. I shall tell them of their duties here at my humble home tomorrow after they're more comfortable with each other's presence".

Both men instantly objected, but were quickly silenced by their heart and dagger. They reluctantly and unwillingly followed the guard, Kamek, to their new room which luckily was on the same floor at the Throne room.

As soon as the door shut behind them, they both moved as far from each other as the small space allowed.

Rumple ignored Killian for a moment to take a quick look around. The room was very small, and had two beds on either side of the room, and a desk beside one of the beds. Beside the other bed was a cabinet, which of course was locked.

On the side of the room with the cabinet, Killian sat down on his bed, and Rumplestilskin do so likewise. For a while all they could do was glare at each other.

Rumplestilskin had never been more frustrated in his life; he was so close to finding his son, only to find himself stuck in a palace who knows where, and to be forced to share a room with his mortal enemy whom he couldn't even hurt. If looks could kill, then both Rumplestilskin and Killian would be dead.

Now it seemed, that not only did they share their hatred for one another, but they were also prisanors, more specificly slaves to the Blue fairy. Rumple only wished that he knew what she was planning to use them for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Duties

Killian and Rumplestilskin sat in silence, glaring at each other until Blue came the next morning. Their stomachs had both started growling the night before, so both were secretly hoping for food to be brought to them.

The moment Blue opened the door, Rumplestilskin perked up. He hadn't slept a wink at all last night, and clearly neither had the pirate, nor had they eaten.

"Hello boys," Blue giggled and set down a tray of food on the floor in the middle of the room; just one tray. Though it did have plenty of food for two men on it.

Neither of them said anything, but looked expectantly at her. Blue giggled again and motion for them to go ahead and eat. Both jerked awkwardly off their beds and over to the tray where they began to wolf down the food against their will, though they still did enjoy getting to have something in their stomach. Rumple just hated being in close proximity to the pirate, and clearly Killian felt the same way.

After they had polished off everything on the tray, Blue had them sit cross legged on the floor side by side behind the tray, their heads tilted up at attention. Rumple felt a growing hatred for this woman.

"Now boys, I need you to do two separate things, can you manage that?" Blue asked as if they were school boys.

Beside him, Killian tensed, furious. For once Rumple actually agreed with him; they were grown men, not little kids, and here the Blue fairy was treating them as such.

"Killian you will get Rumple the potion stuff he needs from that cabinet, you may not take anything out of it that he does not ask of you," Blue told him then turned her gaze onto Rumple, "You'll make three very specific spells for me, understand. The information you need is in the top drawl of the desk, get busy boys".

Blue picked up the tray and left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. A sharp crackle startled Rumple, and he looked back to see the cabinet's lock disappearing in a poof of smoke. Their heart and dagger forced them to their feet and they began to work.

Rumple sat down at the desk and took out the parchment, he was to do three fairly difficult spells that were very useful. The first was a temporary sleeping curse, a sleeping spell really. It would only last for twenty-four hours; the second was some sort of barrier spell to keep things out of a specific place, and the third one he didn't know what it did.

"Setra, Kiloe, and Firestra" Rumple said in a bored tone, Killian went over to the cabinet and picked out the first two potion bottles with relative ease but seemed to struggle with finding the third one.

"Hurry up Pirate, I want to get done sometime today so I can find a way out of here," Rumple snarled impatiently at Hook.

"I'm getting there Crocodile," Killian snapped at the dark one over his shoulder. How he hated being Rumple's "assistant" for the day. How humiliating, he would make sure that Blue would pay for this when he found a way to get his heart back.

After having found the last potion bottle, he walked back over to Rumplestilskin and purposely slammed one of the bottles down onto the other man's fingers. Rumple jerked his hand back, glaring furiously at Hook.

"Oops, sorry Dearie," Killian sneered at him before moving away before Rumple could do anything. Then it hit him, and he felt pleased. He could hurt Rumple by slamming the potions down on his hand, while Rumplestilskin couldn't do anything to hurt him in return.

That's when something hit him hard in his back, "Oof," Killian mumbled, pain shooting through him, the new wound throbbing painfully. Apparently I stand corrected, Killian thought, rubbing his back with his only hand.

Killian turned around to see what Rumple had hit him with and was surprised to see a now empty and shattered bottle laying on the floor behind him.

Killian leaned down and picked up the largest fragment and slowly, silently approached Rumplestilskin who was now working quietly.

When he was standing just behind the Dark one, he held the fragment firmly then drove the sharp end down into Rumple's shoulder.

"Ow!" Rumplestilskin jerked himself to his feet, forcing Killian backwards. The Dark one spun around much faster than Killian had anticipated and grabbed the chair he'd been sitting in.

Killian had no time to duck when Rumple slammed the chair against him, breaking it in half from the force. Killian staggered back from the blow, and Rumple hit him again.

This time Killian ducked and managed to grab the other half of the chair and brought it against Rumple's leg hard enough to cause him to slow his own rain of blows.

The Blue fairy chose that exact moment to open the door and stepped in; she looked at them in obvious amusement and then said:

"Well, well, look who's fighting when I told them not too, that demands punishment boys," she grinned evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Punishment And A Talk

Rumplestilskin woke up tied back to back with Killian in the dungeon. The pirate's head was resting on his shoulder. He groaned, great now he was a pillow for his worst enemy.

For a while, he struggled to free himself, but only ended up waking the pirate, who was instantly trying to pull himself away from Rumplestilskin.

"Great, just bloody great," Hook hissed furiously. He rammed his head back, colliding with Rumple's own head, which did nothing but give them both headaches.

"No wonder Milah liked you so much, you have literally no brain," Rumple snarled, pulling away from Killian as best as he could.

"At least I have the courage to fight for what I want," Hook retorted, struggling to pull away from Rumple in the opposite direction that Rumple was pulling. For a while they spat insults at each other and struggled against the other.

Eventually they wore themselves out and just sat there, tied to one another, too tired to keep going.

Once they had recovered their strength, they started struggling to free themselves again, this time, barely even speaking too one another.

Then Blue burst in, looking smug as ever. "Have you boys learned your lesson about fighting with one another?"

"No!" both shouted furiously, and continued to try and pull away from the other. Blue merely laughed at this, then pulled something out of her small pouch she kept at her belt. It was a vile with pink liquid glowing in it.

Rumplestilskin's stomach turned and a cold wave of fear came over him as he reconized it. It was an extremely powerful spell, though somewhat fake.

"perhaps I should use this, then you won't be able to stay away from each other," she grinned, her eyes blazing with wild and cruel happiness. She wiggled the vile in the air.

"No, we can get along," Rumplestilskin choked out, the last thing he wanted was a powerful attraction towards Killian.

"What are you talking about crocodile," Killian hissed unhelpfully.

"It's the equivalent of a love potion, we can get along without it," Rumple said, his heart pounding as Blue took two cups out of the pouch and looked about to pour some of the vile into them.

Killian's blue eyes widened in shock and sudden fear, then he rapidly nodded his head, saying hurriedly "Yes Blue we can get along very well, we've learned our lesson".

"Is that so?" Blue snapped her fingers and they were instantly free of the rope, she motioned for them to stand up. Both quickly obeyed, their hatred of the woman standing in front of them ever increasing.

"Then prove it, hug and make up," Blue giggled, her cruel smile twisted onto her face. How anyone ever thought this woman was helpful was a mystery to Rumplestilskin.

Killian instantly grimaced the moment Blue told them to hug, and could tell Rumplestilskin felt the same way about the situation. Well, looks like that's one thing we agree on, he thought bitterly.

"Well go on," Blue prompted, both men hesitated then awkwardly embraced each other. Killian stiffened the moment he felt Rumple's arms around him, the sides of their heads touched for a moment, but then they both jerked away from each other.

As they stepped back, away from each other, Killian saw that the murderous look in Rumple's eyes matched his own; both turned back to the Blue fairy for their next instructions. Bother were learning very quickly not to anger the Blue fairy. Killian now realized that the blue fairy was far more dangerous than Rumplestilskin had ever been. And despite how much he hated the crocodile standing next to him, he was beginning to hate the fairy more, something he had never thought possible.

"Good, now kiss each other on the cheek," Blue's eyes glittered cruelly and dangerously. Killian could tell she was enjoying every moment of this. But as much as he didn't want to cross the Blue fairy, he didn't want to put his mouth anywhere near Rumplestilskin. With one glance at the other man, he could tell that he had company on that one.

Blue upon seeing that neither were willing, crossed her arms across her chest and said tauntingly, "I guess instead of a small kiss on the cheek, I could have you to smooch with the help of this spell instead".

Congratulations woman, you just made me hate you more than Rumplestilskin, Kilian thought furiously. But then to his absolute disgust, Rumple quickly obeyed her order and lightly brushed his lips against the side of Killian's face, though he could tell from the look in his eyes that he hated this more than anything else.

Kilian twisted his head around and returned the favor. Blue gave another giggle and then poofed them back into their main courters where due to her control over them, she made them start working again.

"How is the woman a fairy?" Killian muttered crossly under his breath.

Rumplestilskin heard Killian's comment, and though he still disliked the pirate, he felt the need to enlighten at least one person to how Blue actually was. Whenever in the past he had tried to warn someone about her, they had always called him crazy, which usually resulted in them being turned into a snail and sometimes he would step on them.

But now to his shock, he had someone to share his knowledge about the true Blue Fairy's personality, and was even more shocked to know that it would be his worst enemy that he would be talking to.

"She was very manipulative," Rumple said to Killian unexpectedly. He sounded bitter, but it was the fact that he was actually talking to Killian without putting one insult into that sentence that surprised Killian the most.

"I can see that," Killian snorted as he grabbed the potion bottle that Rumplestilskin needed for the next spell. He set the potion down gently next to the man's fingers, and continued talking, "So how are we her prisanors? I thought that the curse was supposed to take everyone except for those under the camp's protection to Storybrooke".

"Well that answer you own question Captain," Rumple sneered, "it means we're somewhere in Storybrooke. Blue wouldn't have been able to hide in the camp with two prisanors without being discovered."

"So the curse has been broken," Killian pressed, surprised that he was getting this much information out of Rumplestilskin, especially considering they were enemies.

"No, that much I do know. The reason we're awake is because something has happened that will set the curse in motion to being broken," Rumplestilskin snorted, "unlike you, I'm not helpless when it comes to figuring things out."

Killian tensed, "I'm not helpless crocodile, but weren't you when you ran from the ogres war?" Rumplestilskin froze in his work, then turned slowly around to face Killian, their eyes locking.

"At least I don't need to woo selfish married woman in order to get a woman to like me," Rumplestilskin sneered back, their hostilities were once again rising.

"Yes desperate women who hate their husbands," Killian snarled, "No wonder Milah didn't like you, you're not very good at being affectionate." He froze as soon as he said the words, instantly remembering what Blue had made them do. Both froze and felt the fires of hatred boil their blood.

"That woman will pay for what she's done," Killian said, no doubt of uncertainty in his voice, for once he didn't care if he got revenge on Rumplestilskin, he just wanted to put that stupid little smug horrible excuse for a fairy back in her place. And it seemed Rumple agreed with him.

"Whatever she's planning, I'll make sure she doesn't succeed. The last thing anyone needs is for her to get what she wants," Rumple hissed angrily.

"I guess that's one thing we can agree on Crocodile," Killian snorted, not truly caring that for once in their lives, they actually were facing the same problem.

"I suppose so Captain," Rumple agreed. Though he hated the words as soon as they left his mouth, he did mean them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Heart to Dagger

After they completed the first spell, Blue came in and took it, telling them that they would be fed early the next morning. It seemed that they would only get one meal a day. So both went to bed with an empty stomach.

Killian sighed, settling down on his bed, while Rumplestilskin did the same. Despite their "nap" when Blue had tied them up, they were both exhausted from getting so little sleep.

Killian didn't want to sleep with his back to his enemy, but then again, wasn't he in the middle of his enemy's home? He couldn't stop thinking about the two of them, Blue and Rumplestilskin. Killian understood why Rumple hated him, and had killed Milah, but Blue? She was far harder to understand. For the most part, enemies had to do something to the other in order to become enemies. Killian had stolen Rumple's wife, so Rumple had killed Killian's love. That was how it usually worked; but with Blue things were different. It seemed like they had more reason to hate her than she had to them.

I wonder if the crocodile did something to earn her hate; he seems good at that, Killian thought, glancing over at the dark one's sleeping form. Or at least it seemed he was sleeping.

For several minutes, he pondered this question until he finally worked up the nerve to ask, "Why does she hate you? Or did you kill a loved one of hers too?"

"It's none of your business Captain," Rumplestilskin sneered from where he was laying down. Apparently he wasn't asleep after all.

"It is if it's the reason we're in this mess crocodile," Killian snapped, his anger already burning through him. An hour or so went by with them both seething in anger before Rumplestilskin finally spoke up.

"For your information pirate, I never did anything to her," Rumple said quietly from where he still lay awake. Killian was silent, not knowing if he wanted to believe him or not. No matter how much he hated the man, it wasn't as if Killian didn't know that Blue could be mean for little to no reason. After all, Killian had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that had caused him to become a slave to the fairy.

"What did you do to make her hate you pirate?" Rumple questioned before Killian had a chance to think his own answer through completely.

Killian was taken aback by Rumple's question, and for a moment couldn't process it. When he finally regained his senses he answered.

"No, I don't think so," Kilian said softly.

"Neither did I," Rumple replied. Once again they fell silent, unsure of how to continue their conversation.

"What do you think she's planning? I mean, Regina's curse has already been cast, what could be worse than that?" Killian asked, hoping to gain some possible information on his new enemy.

"You don't know anything about magic do you?" Rumple snorted. Killian's hand curled into a fist in anger.

"Probable about as much as you know about being a pirate," he replied stiffly. He expected the dark one to snap an insult back, but to his surprise Rumplestilskin laughed at his comment.

"Maybe more than you think Hook," Rumplestilskin said, trying to stifle his laughter. Killian glanced back over at the other man, then propped himself up on his elbow to watch him better.

"Let's hear it then oh mighty Dark One," Killian snorted.

"Alright; pirates live by a code in which is more of a set of guide lines than an actual code. Parla means to take someone to take your captain and that no harm shall come to them if they seek parla. Starboard is right, port is left, and blah, blah, blah," Rumplestilskin said with a hint of madness to his voice.

Killian chuckled, "alright then smart one, what's the Jolly roger?"

"You mean other than the name of your ship?" Rumplestilskin said, propping himself up on his elbow, mirroring Killian's position.

"Yes,"

"The pirate flag," Rumple replied.

"Correct," Killian sighed, "Is there anything that you don't know about besides courage Crocodile?"

Rumplestilskin frowned, "I may lack courage, but at least I don't act take advantage of every woman I see,"

"Oh, and you don't take advantage of every desperate soul that comes to make a deal with you?" Killian snapped, their friendly banter gone.

"As I've said, magic always comes with a price," Rumplestilskin spat.

It became so silent that they could see hear a heated argument somewhere nearby, though they couldn't make out the words. For a while they just listened to the garbled yelling of a couple of guards, until they heard the Blue fairy shout louder than them.

"If we don't get that, then my plan will fail, it must be done before the curse breaks, so get going you blubbering baffoons!" She yelled loudly at the soldiers.

Rumple was instantly on his feet, and stumbled to the door. Behind him, he could hear the pirate finding his feet and stumbling after him. Both crouched down at the door, and listened intently for more information.

Finally after several more hours of silence, they promptly returned to their beds, finally ready to sleep. But before either could let sleep take over their minds and bodies, Rumplestilskin spoke up.

"About your earlier question Captain, there is something I don't know," Rumple admitted softly. He could tell that Hook hadn't expected him to answer it, but the question Rumple said left Killian even more puzzled than before.

"I don't know your name, you've never said it when I was around," Rumple said finally.

For a moment, Killian wondered if he should keep that information from Rumplestilskin, but then he figured that the man was probably lying, so he went ahead and told him.

"It's Killian Jones," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Plan

Rumplestilskin was working at the table with the potions Killian brought him from the cabinet. Both worked in a comfortable silence; neither bothering the other, or speaking other than nessicary.

It reminded Rumple of his only friend, Jefferson otherwise known as the mad hatter. When he had first started working with him as a business partner, they would often work in silence, but after a while that silence had no longer become awkward and choking. Their work had slowly turned them into friends.

But eventually just like he did with everyone else, Rumple had pushed him away after Jefferson had tried to encourage him to believe that Belle had loved him. Now that he knew his friend hadn't been trying to deceive him, he felt all the more guilty. Prehaps when they got out of Blue's clutches he would go find Jefferson and apologize, before he went to find his son. But first he would have to get himself out of Blue's clutches.

He looked over his shoulder at the pirate who was leaning against the wall, looking bored. When Killian noticed that Rumple was observing him, he spoke up, "What do you need now Rumple?"

A shiver went down Rumple's spine at the sound of his old nickname being used by the pirate. For a moment all he could do was stare dumbfoundily at the pirate, but upon regaining his composure, he tilted his head towards the desk, motioning for him to come over.

When Killian had joined him at the desk, looking at him expectantly, Rumple spoke in a quiet whisper, "We need to figure a way out of here," he said, "And we need to get our-" he cleared his throat, "Things back".

"Obviously," Killian rolled his eyes, but then a look of understanding crossed his features, causing Rumple to smirk.

"Alright," Killian whispered, "What's the plan?" Rumple felt unusually pleased with himself when the pirate asked that. It meant that perhaps Killian wanted to get revenge on Blue as much as he did.

As much as he had hated the pirate in the past, Rumple was slowly realizing that their shared hatred for Blue might be the only thing to end their hatred for one another.

"Well first, we have to get our things back," Rumple said,

"No bloody duh," Killian rolled his eyes.

"But if we do that, she'll just take them back, or try to. So the moment we get our things back we have to leave and go to the cursed town, Storybrooke. We need to know a way out before. And obviously this room won't be that," Rumple gestured to the locked door on the other side of the room.

Killian nodded thoughtfully, "How about that one room where she had us tied up?" he suggested, "The door was wide open in there. Prehaps if we were to end up tied in there again"

"I know just how to make sure that happens," Rumple grinned impishly, and gave a small giggle.

Killian smiled devilishly, "And our things?" he said, coping Rumple's tone.

"We draw Blue into the Room by fighting again, and then surprise her," Rumple said, already growing excited. For once it didn't matter that Killian was his enemy, because for once they were on the same page and were both wanting the same thing.

"And after we get to this Storybrooke, we take Blue down," Killian said, rubbing his hook with his forefinger and thumb happily.

"We won't be able to until the curse breaks," Rumple said and slowly explained that Blue would most likely have some position of power in the town since she was after all a fairy.

Slowly, as they continued working on the second potion, they came up with a plan and decided to put it into motion tomorrow morning, before the third spell was completed, and before their usefulness to the fairy would run out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Escape

Killian stood behind Rumple, tossing the empty potion bottle into the air before catching it again. Today was the day they would escape. Or at least that was the plan.

Rumple sat in front of him, working at the desk, though Killian could tell by the way the other man licked his lips from time to time that he was just as nervous as Killian was.

Finally Rumple spoke up, "You ready?" he asked, no trace of his usually childlike manor visible.

"Yes," Killian told him, then slammed the bottle down on the floor so that it shattered leaving broken pieces of glass everywhere. Killian leaned down and picked up a large fragment and then moved his hand over Rumple's shoulder, lightly nudging the other man in the back with his hook as a warning.

"Ow!" Rumple yelped as soon as Killian drove the piece home into the Dark one's shoulder. He didn't feel his usually satisfaction at the dark one's pain, but that was mainly due to fear, or at least Killian thought so.

Rumple spun around and threw a large glowing jar at Killian, who quickly ducked to avoid being hit. Remember, he reminded himself, it's not a real battle, just a way to get to that room again.

Within minutes of their fight breaking out, Blue was in the room, drugging them with the poppy dust.

When Killian next awoke, he was tied up, back to back with Rumple once again. Behind him, the Dark One grunted and shifted himself so that he was pulling away from Killian. Killian pulled against the other man, trying to free them both.

As before, the door was open. Unfortunately, it seemed that no matter how much they pulled against the ropes, they were still stuck, the door taunting them mercilessly.

"This is useless, we're not going anywhere this way," Killian snarled softly.

Rumple snorted, "Figure out that on your own did you?"

"Shut up. Besides do you have any better idea of how to get loose?" Killian retorted hotly. He was beginning to wonder if teaming up with his worst enemy had been a good idea.

That shut the other man up. But that meant that they had just run out of options, their plan had failed and they were now at the mercy of the Blue Fairy.

Killian slumped back, so that their backs were touching and rested his head against Rumplestilskin's, trying to figure out a way to get them both loose. Perhaps if they both rolled on the floor and writhed around they would get the rope off? No, that wouldn't work. Killian mentally crossed that idea off the list and continued to work through each possible answer until Rumple jerked behind him.

"I have an idea," Rumple said, excitement obvious in his voice.

Normally Killian would have made fun of him for that statement but at the moment he was too excited to hear it himself to do so.

"What is it?" Killian asked. Rumple snorted softly, clearly that hadn't been the answer he'd been expecting but it didn't take the Dark One long to shake that thought away.

"We use each other to stand up. We press our back together and use that as levridge to find our feet, then we'll use your hook on that table over there to get this rope off," Rumple explained quickly, quietly.

"Ok, let's hurry up and do it before Blue gets here," Killian agreed. They braced themselves back to back and pushed against each, their feet sliding on the smooth wooden floor.

Killian felt his frustration bubbling up again, and was about to snap at Rumple for what a dumb idea this had been when suddenly one of his feet caught on the wooden floor, elevating him just a tiny bit.

"Hey, hold still Rum, I think I can slip through the rope if I can get to my feet," Killian exclaimed happily, leaning heavily against his enemy's back. He kept his only foot hold still while he tried to get another foot hold.

After what seemed like forever, he managed to do so and pushed himself farther up; the rope began to slip.

"Whatever you're doing Killian, keep it up," Rumple said, now pulling against the pirate once more.

Suddenly, Killian was on his feet, and was about to tell Rumple so when he felt the Dark one pull against the rope, now curled around Killian's knees, and with that pull, Killian tripped over the rope and face planted on the floor with a loud thud.

Behind him, Rumple threw the rope off himself and stumbled to his own feet. He leaned over Killian as the pirate lifted his head away from the floor, stunned from the pain and suddenness of it.

With a rough jerk, Rumple pulled Killian back to his feet. While Killian regained his senses, Rumple walked over to the desk and grabbed Killian's hook, shoving it into the pirate's hand.

"Come on, let's go!" Rumple hissed.

"Bad boys!" Blue roared furiously from the doorway. Both men spun around to face her, but it was too late, she already had her hands on their objects.

Agony blazed through Killian's chest as the evil fairy gave his poor heart a painful squeeze. He gasped from the sudden pain, and lurched forward, his gaze beginning to blacken. Everything was swirling around crazily, with splotches of black here and there.

Then with a loud bang, it was over.

Killian blinked his eyes, and saw that the Blue fairy was now lying face down on the ground, unconscious. Beside him, Rumple was struggling to get back to his feet.

"What happened," Killian asked, his voice slurring.

"Are you two ok?" a female voice asked them. Killian looked up and saw another fairy standing behind Blue. She wore a green tunic and skirt, with her blonde hair pulled into a messy bun of some sort. Killian thought she looked familiar, though he couldn't place exactly how he knew her.

"Who are you?" Rumple growled warily, he offered Killian his hand, who gratefully took it and found his feet, though a little wobbly now.

"My name's Tink." She said shortly, and grabbed Killian's heart and Rumple's dagger from Blue's unconscious form and held the objects out to their rightful owners.

Rumple swiftly snatched the dagger back, hiding it under his leather shirt. Then before Killian could take his own heart, Rumple snatched that as well.

"Hey, that's mine!" Killian hissed, but then Rumple slammed the heart against Killian's chest, and when he removed his hand, Killian saw that his new found ally had merely returned it to it's rightful place in his chest.

"You're Rumplestilskin right?" Tink said, she was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, hands behind her back.

"Yes that I am dearie," Rumple hissed through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed in clear distrust. Killian looked back at Tink, unsure of whether or not he could trust her. Yes, she was a fairy, but she had also just saved their lives.

"Then let's make a deal," she said, glancing over her shoulder nervously, almost as if she expected Blue's thugs to come running at her any minute. But then again, Killian figured she was probably right.

"I'm listening," Rumple said, his tone more neutral than before, less hostile.

"I'll help you two get out of here if you help me stop Blue," she nodded at the unconscious fairy in front of her.

Suddenly Killian remembered who she was.

"Tinker Bell, how the hell did you get out of Neverland Love?" Killian interrupted. The last time he had seen the fairy, she and him had both been on the run from Pan and his lost boys.

"Same way you did, now do we have a deal or not?" Tink said, her anger growing out of fear for being caught.

"Deal," Rumple agreed, "Now lead the way". Killian glanced over at Rumple, his new ally didn't seem surprised that Tink and Killian knew each other, but then again, the Dark one was very good at hiding his thoughts.

"Follow me," Tink said, and darted out of the room with surprising quickness. The two men were left with no choice but to follow her out into the dark and stone walled hallway.

She led them down corridor after corridor after corridor until they finally reached a pad locked door, which Rumple made quick work off.

When Tink opened the door, Killian saw light spilling onto a stone staircase spiraling upward, with Tink already racing on it. Rumple bolted after her, forcing Killian to follow or be left behind.

At the top of the staircase was a trap door. While Tink and Rumple messed with the dozens of locks on it, Killian kept a look out.

"Thud, thud, thud," boots slapped against the hard floor in angry running as Blue's thuds realized what was happening.

"Hurry up," Killian hissed upon seeing the first thud take a flying leap at the stairs. The other thugs weren't far behind.

"Almost done," Rumple said. But it was too late, the first thug was already upon them, sword swinging wildly at Killian, who ducked to avoid being hit.

"Got it!" Tink lunged through the now open trap door. Rumple flew after her, leaving Killian to scramble backwards to avoid the thug.

Right as the big man was about to follow them out, Rumple slammed the door shut on him with a high pitched giggle of delight.

Killian looked at his companions, but suddenly they were engulfed in purple magic.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Welcome to Storybrooke

When the purple smoke cleared, Rumple found that he was wearing a very expensive three piece business suit, complete with cuffs and a tie. His skin was back to its original coloring, instead of the Dark one's scaly skin.

For a moment, all he could do was stare at the strange clothing, then his cursed memories rushed into his mind, alerting him to everything he would need to know about this world.

He was mean pawnbroker and rent shark, Mr. Gold. He had been on a vacation for the last two months, when in reality he had been away for twenty-eight years. Now that he had returned home to Storybrooke, he would have to take rent from Dove, and go out to collect rent from all of his properties in the town. What would Regina think of his sudden appearance? He found himself wondering.

"Rumple," Killian said, drawing him out of his memories, "You look like the coward I once knew". Rumple looked over at Killian and Tinker Bell. Both were still wearing the same clothing they had been before, and clearly had no cursed memories.

"Its Mr. Gold here," Rumple said, and reached down to pick his cane off the ground that had come with the curse. It seemed his retched leg was no once again useless.

"What do you mean?' Tink asked, her head cocked to one side in confusion. Killian's eyes were narrowed in suspicion, almost as if he thought that Rumple no longer remembered who he really was.

"The Dark Curse," Rumple said while examining his new gold handled cane; "It made everyone under its spell forget who they really were, gave them new identities, very few actually remember who they are".

"One of those who remember being you?" Killian questioned, Rumple looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes".

"So what do we do now?" Tinker Bell said, hands on her hips.

"We find Emma, get her to break the curse, take down the stupid fairy," Killian said, clearly the pirate remembered their original plan. _And then find my son_ , Rumple added silently in his mind.

"First, we get you two some new clothes so that you are less likely to stand out," Rumple said, beginning to walk towards his home. Tink and Killian reluctantly followed him.

"I thought the idea was to stand out," Killian snapped. He folded his arms across his chest in anger and refused to walk any farther. Rumple turned around with an exasperated sigh.

"Blue isn't the only person we have to worry about, Pirate," he snarled, "Regina doesn't want her curse to be broken, and will do anything to ensure that,"—He brought his face just inches away from Killian's—"So we don't want her to know that you two aren't cursed and that I remember, so you're going to have to look and act the part!"

"I thought you said she couldn't use magic here!" Killian snarled back, while Tink just look annoyed by their argument, but luckily didn't say anything.

"She can't! But she's also mayor here, and can make almost anyone, including Sheriff Gram do what she wants," Rumple sneered, "So unless you want to end up behind bars, I suggest you change clothes and act like the drunk, slap-happy pirate you usually are". With that he spun around and stalked off, leaving Killian with nothing to do but follow him and Tink.

"I'm not a drunk, slap-happy pirate Crocodile," Killian spat from behind him, which drew an angry, exasperated sigh from Tink.

"Enough, when we take down Blue, you two can have it! But until then, can you please get along?" Tink snarled at both of them. Both ignored her and kept walking.

By the time they reached the big house, the sun was beginning to set. It was a simple Victorian styled house, with stain glass windows, antique doors and—

"Your house is pink!" Killian burst out laughing, which inmediently drew a furious look from Rumple, who was now contemplating hitting the other man with his cane.

"Looks like Salmon to me," Tinker Bell said, tilting her head to the side, squinting her big blue eyes at the house.

"Salmon is pink," Killian giggled, unable to contain his laughter, not that he was even trying. Rumple's grip on his cane tightened, but he forced his anger down. He needed the pirate's help to kill the fairy, and he had made a deal with Tink, so for now, the two would have to remain alive.

"Let's just go and get you two changed, and figure out your new alter egos," Rumple all but purred in a silky mischievous tone. He smirked at Killian who stopped laughing when he noticed the look and swallowed hard.

After having unlocked the door, he led them inside and went upstairs. When they reached the top of the landing, he pointed to two doors, both which led into guest rooms, and said "Those will be your rooms, fight over which one you want".

Killian gave him a suspicious look and peeked into both rooms, checking to see if there were any hidden dangers in them, before following Rumple down the hall to a locked room where his cursed-self kept items that wouldn't fit into his shop.

He unlocked the door and went inside, signaling for his allies to follow him in. Rumple looked around for a moment then went over to a rack and picked out clothes for both of them, and returned to where Killian and Tink were glancing around the room.

"Here Dearie," Rumple said, handing Tinker Belle a forest green tank top, and skirt. The fairy took them and gave them a once over before leaving the room in search of the bathroom.

"Here you go Killian," Rumple said, gleefully handing Killian his new clothing.

The pirate's expression turned to one of sheer horror, then fury. He looked up at Rumple and glared at him, jaw clenched in barely contained fury.

"This is a dress," He said. "I'm not wearing a bright pink, sparkly dress!"

Rumple feigned being hurt by the pirate's words, slapping his hand over his heart. "I thought you liked Pink Killian".

Killian opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Tinker Bell, who was reentering the room. She smirked the moment she saw what Rumple was holding.

"I think you would look very pretty in that Killian," she laughed. Rumple grinned, if Killian was going to make fun of his house, then he had another thing coming.

"I would rather run around in my undergarments!" Killian snarled, his face flushing bright red. Tinker Bell giggled again.

"Well, that works too," Rumple sighed as he put that dress back where it belonged. Behind him Killian's face took on an even darker shade of red.

"Yeah, but oh well, he was probably too fat to fit into it anyway," Tinker Bell agreed, pretending to be sad, though she was still grinning like a maniac.

"I am not fat!" Killian said indigently.

"I'd have to disagree," Rumple said, turning around with new clothes in his arms. Before Killian could reply to what he'd just said, he swiftly shoved the clothes into Killian's arms.

"Least I'm not short," Killian muttered as he left the room, Despite the insult, Rumple was still feeling pretty good, knowing that in Storybrooke, he would probably be calling the shots most of the time.

"Bathroom's on the right of our rooms Hook," Tinker Belle called out the door, before showing Rumple her new outfit, "Fits pretty well, thanks Mr. Gold". She winked and left the room with a bounce in her step.

Rumple followed her out of the room, and down the hall to the stairs, where he waited for Killian to get finished changing and come out.

Tinker Belle, apparently impatient, claimed the room closest to the stairway, and began doing only who knows what in her new room.

When Killian finally stepped out of the bathroom, Rumple was pleased to note that he had in fact chosen the right size for the pirate.

The black T-shirt, and dark blue jeans fit perfectly, as did the leather jacket, Rumple had also given him.

Rumple smiled. For the most part, Rumple's plan to find his son was finally back on track. And this time, he would make sure that no one would get in his way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: He who believes

The next morning, while Rumple worked at his pawnshop, Killian and Tink wandered around town, before coming back to the shop to help out.

When people saw his store was open, they stopped in and payed their rent, and swiftly hurried out, apparently they liked Dove better than him, but that was their problem. Despite himself, Killian couldn't help but be amused every time the people looked scared that Gold was back in town. Whatever the curse had made him out to be was nothing compared to the real Rumplestilskin, a fact that nearly made Killian laugh whenever he thought about it.

"Do you think Tink has found anything out about Emma?" Killian asked after a particularly fearful man stumbled out of the shop. Soon after they had arrived back at Rumplestilskin's shop, they had agreed that Tink should go look around for information on her. After all, even if Regina didn't stumble into Mr. Gold's pawnshop, two people in there besides Gold, just hanging out would certainly draw suspicion.

Killian pretended to be a new hire of Mr. Gold's as his excuse to lounge around the shop, even when people came in.

"Hopefully," was Rumple's reply.

At that exact moment, the doorbell chimed and a boy about the age of ten carrying a backpack on his back ran into the shop, eyes wide with shock.

"Are you Mr. Gold!" he asked Rumple breathlessly as a beautiful blonde haired woman came into the store after him.

"Henry, we have to get you back to your mom, she's going to kill me when she finds out you ran out of the house without her knowing, then me," she said, clearly unafraid of the boy's mom, but still worried.

"Yes that I am," Rumple said to the boy, Henry.

"How'd you get here!" Henry exclaimed as the blonde haired woman gave an exasperated sigh and walked over to him.

Killian watched her, his heart in his throat, she was very beautiful, and looked about his age to boot. Perhaps after the curse broke, and they kicked Blue's arse, he could find her and take her back to his ship once he found it.

"I came back from my vacation," Rumple all but purred, attracting Killian's attention. Clearly there was something off about the boy, but Rumple either didn't notice this od didn't care. Or he's very good at hiding it, he added as an afterthought.

"But the curse! No one can cross over the town line. If they do something bad happens to them!" Henry exclaimed breathlessly. Killian's heart almost stopped, the boy knew of the curse. He looked back at Rumple, and was somewhat pleased that he could see the shock in the Dark One's eyes as he gazed down at the boy.

"I beg your parden," he rasped.

"Henry," the woman said, squatting down to be eye to eye with the boy, "Operation Cobra's a secret remember, we don't want your mom to find out. Why don't you go meet me at Allison's ice cream parlor across the street while I question these two gentle men". Killian swallowed hard at that. He exchanged a worried glance with Rumple while the boy nodded, suddenly excited.

"Right, the Evil Queen can't find out! Don't take too long Emma!" Killian became very light headed when he hear the Savior's name spoken and revealed to be the woman in front of him. Is there a rebellion going on already! He wondered, but Rumple said the curse wasn't broken . . .

"Sorry about that," Emma said, straightening up to stand at the corner to talk to Gold. Killian hurried out of the back to stand behind his ally, who he knew, or at least hoped was as dumbfounded as he was.

"Henry has a wild imagination," Emma went on in an apologetic tone, "He thinks everyone in town is really a fairytale character from his book, and that his adoptive mother cursed them here," she turned her head to look at Killian a moment before turning back to Rumple who was now speaking.

"It's fine. Besides, children are sometimes more knowing than their parents," He smirked at Emma, "Not to be rude, but are you his birth mother?' Killian was stunned, the woman thought Henry was just playing a game? She didn't actually believe in the curse? Killian swallowed hard, realizing how difficult their task ahead was.

"You have a problem with that?" Emma asked with a sigh, fingering the deputy badge at her belt.

"May I ask your name Deputy?" Rumple asked, "After all, if Sheriff Gram thinks you to be a good deputy, you must be more special than Regina".

"It's Emma Swan," the woman said shortly, "And what do you mean more special than Regina?" she put her hands on her hips, and suddenly she was much more intimidating than before.

"They're having an affair," Rumple said, feigning innocence, "You didn't know?" Emma stared at Rumple for a moment then stormed out, muttering, "That's why he wanted me to take the night shift yesterday".

When she was gone, Killian turned to face Rumple, who was now drumming his fingers thoughtfully on the glass counter.

"How the heck are we going to get her to break the curse now? She doesn't even believe her own child! How does the kid know about—" Killian began.

"I think we need to have a chat with Henry," Rumple interrupted, plainly ignoring Killian's comment.

 _Just so you guys know, this chapter takes place one week before Gram is killed by Regina._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Book

Rumple had never felt more like a creepier in his life. He had been keeping an eye on the Savier's son, Henry for the last few days while he, Hook and Tink made plans to find a way to get Emma to believe and keep both Regina and Blue in the dark.

Now, Rumple was standing outside of Grannies, where Regina had exited only moments ago to head to the hospital for unknown reasons, leaving her and Emma's son, Henry inside, alone.

"Don't be a coward now," Rumple murmured to himself and then pushed the door open and walked in, his cane tapping softly on the tiled floor. He paused to look around for a moment then headed over to the table where Henry was drinking a hot coco.

"Mind if I join you, young man?" Rumple asked him, motioning to the seat opposite of the boy with his cane.

Henry looked at him with surprise but shrugged, "I don't mind," he said, though he was clearly suspicious.

Rumple sat down and when Ruby came over, he quickly ordered a cup of tea. When he was finished ordering, he noticed that Henry had started to read some large book that had previously been on the lad's lap.

He tilted his head, confused, "May I ask you as to why you were surprised to see me the other day Henry?"

The boy looked up, and quickly closed the book, keeping his bright and alert eyes trained on Rumple's face the whole time. "Because—," he began, "The curse keeps everyone from leaving town".

"Why do you think there's a curse," Rumple pressed, all the while putting on a mask of indifference.

"It's in my book," Henry showed him the book he'd been previously reading, "Every character in it was cursed by the evil Queen, that's Regina, to forget who they were and to come here, to Storbrooke".

Rumple tilted his head to the side, "If that's true, then who am I?" Henry grinned and eagerly slid over into Rumple's side of the booth and began flipping through the pages.

"Let's see, you make deals with people, and own a pawn shop," Henry murmured to himself, looking for Rumple's alter ego, though he already knew who he was.

"And I used to have a son, but I lost him," Rumple added purposely. He looked over the boy's shoulder in time to see the boy's hands still for a moment before beginning to flip through pages madly.

Finally Henry stopped at a page, showing Rumplestilskin making a deal with the king of Avalon, to save their kingdom in exchange for Princess Belle to become his caretaker. _Belle_. His heart still ached for the sweet girl, though she had long since passed.

"You're Rumplestilskin," Henry said, pointing to the scaly man on the page, "He lost his son after he refused to go through a portal to this land and was the one—,"

"Who created the dark curse and manipulated Regina into casting it, before being imprisoned by Cinderella and her prince," Rumple interrupted softly, keeping his voice low, the last thing he needed was for someone to over hear his conversation with Henry.

Henry turned his head to stare at Rumple in obvious shock, his brown eyes wide. For a moment, they just stared at each other, then Henry found his voice again, "Y-You remember?"

Rumple smirked, "It'd be a shame if I didn't".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Never play with the Curse

Gram was dead; it shouldn't have come as a surprise to Rumple. Though it obviously had to Tink; luckily Killian seemed to have Rumple's sense of how far Regina was willing to go to get what she wanted, so he wasn't as shaken as the poor fairy.

It had also shaken Henry's faith in Emma's ability to break the curse as well. Obviously the young boy had cared deeply for the sheriff, and Rumple couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. After all, the boy hadn't just gone to his room and cried, instead he had snuck out of the house and gone and told them; though he had appeared shocked at the idea that Killian and Rumple were working together. Apparently, the book revealed more about those who lived in the enchanted forest than he had originally thought. Go figure.

Currently the four of them were sitting in the back of Rumple's shop, drinking tea, or in Henry's case hot coco.

Rumple and Hook were both standing with their backs to the front of the shop while Tink sat in the chair behind Gold's desk, and Henry sat criss cross on the bed he had in the back.

For a while, none of them said anything. They just drank their drinks and allowed Henry to mourn in silence. It wouldn't be long before Regina went looking for Henry, that much Rumple did know, but at the moment, he knew that the former evil queen would be the last person the young boy wanted to see.

Rumple took a deep breath, the boy remained him far too much of his own son, Baelfire to remain still or silent much longer. So he walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, seemingly to Hook's surprise.

"We shouldn't have been playing around with the curse," Henry mumbled miserably, "She'll make sure anyone gets hurt so that Emma won't break the curse". Rumple said nothing, for once, not knowing what to say. Instead he rubbed the boy's back, trying to calm him down a little. Finally he thought of something.

"Do you remember when Snow went under the sleeping curse?" Rumple asked gently, still rubbing the boy's back.

"Yeah," Henry sniffled, "And then prince charming saved her by true love's kiss". Rumple's throat tightened at the mention of true love's kiss, he remembered his with Belle only too well.

"Everyone thought it was hopeless because it kept getting worse, but in the end it got better," Rumple reminded him gently, "Things have to worsen before they get better Henry, you'll see it'll turn out right".

Henry nodded, "You're right," he murmured. Then before Rumple knew what was happening, the boy had thrown his arms around him in a hug, one that Rumple only hesitated a moment before returning.

A moment passed, and then Henry hopped down off the bed, wiping his tears away, "Thanks Rumple, I needed to hear that". Rumple found himself smiling and nodding and was glad to see that the others were smiling as well.

"Come on Henry, let's get you home before Regina has a cow," Tink said, walking the boy out, "I'll walk you home," she added before the two left the shop.

As soon as they were gone, Rumple stood, leaning on his cane for support only to find Killian still smiling at him like the bloody chesire cat himself.

"What Killian?" Rumple asked irritable. He was reluctant to find himself not only growing fond of the bloody pirate who had been his worst enemy for who knew how long, but also of the savior's son, as well as the fairy. Shoot, he was going soft.

"You've regained your parental instinct," was all his new friend said.

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be up soon._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve** : A love struck Pirate

Killian walked down the sidewalk towards Grannies, planning on bumping into Emma.

Both he and Rumple had thought that manipulation would be the best course of action, but both had grown soft since their villainous days.

Rumple had grown extremely fond of Henry, and Killian himself was fond of the boy, but he was far more interested in the boy's mother, Emma Swan.

After a long night, arguing with Tink about what they should do, they had eventually all agreed that it should be Killian to talk to Emma about fighting to be sheriff.

Luckily, he saw Emma walking out of Grannies with Henry, Regina just behind them, smiling smugly as she led Henry away from the blonde haired beauty.

"Ms. Swan," Killian called to her, causing the blonde to turn around to glare at him. She crossed her arms across her chest and frowned.

"Who are you?" she growled as another woman, this one with short black hair and pretty green eyes. When she saw him, the woman came up behind Emma and frowned.

"My name's Killian, I'm an associate of Mr. Gold's. He, um," Killian cleared his throat, "Told me about your little feud with Mayor Mills. I asked him to help me with some information and I think I know how to help you".

"Do you now?" Emma said, clearly more interested.

"How can you help Emma," Emma's dark haired friend asked, "The mayor can appoint a new sheriff".

"Wrong," Killian said grinning, "She can appoint a canidate for sheriff, there has to be a vote; go ask Gold to see the town ledger if you think I'm lying".

Suddenly Emma grinned, and nodded, "Show me".

"Emma, it's Gold, he's not someone you want to mess around with," the dark haired woman warned.

"Relax Mary Margeret," Emma said, "If they can help give me a shot to become sheriff then I have to take the chance". She turned back towards Killian and told him to the lead the way.

Killian chatted quietly with Emma while he led the two woman back to Gold's shop where Tink and Rumple were pretending to be engaged in a deal when they walked in.

"Mr. Gold, can you show Ms. Swan what you showed me earlier," Killian asked, winking at his new friend. Rumple smoothed down his rumpled suit jacket and smiled smugly at them, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"Of course Mr. Roger," Rumple said, then he turned to the two women, "Hello Ms. Swan, Ms. Blanchard. I do hope Mr. Nolan hasn't had any relaspes."

Mary Margaret blushed, and looked away guiltily, "He's just a friend," she said softly.

Killian remembered when the man, looking as lost as could be had wondered into Rumple's shop, while he and Tink were out, and Rumple had pointed him in the direction he had wanted to go. David Nolan, according to Rumple was Prince Charming, so Mary Margaret had to be Snow White.

After going over the ledger, the five of them came up with an action plan to help Emma, though the woman now seemed suspicious.

"Why are you helping me," Emma asked warily.

Rumple smirked, "Simple dearie, Mr. Roger and I dislike Regina greatly. People with a common goal can accomplish great things, people with a common enemy can accomplish even more".

Killian smiled, absently observing how lovely Emma's hair was, especially when she walked as she and her friend left the shop, ready to put their plan in motion.

Killian, oh earth to Killian, come in please," Rumple said just behind him, startling Killian out of his day dream where he had been asking Emma on a date.

"W-what," Killian asked.

Rumple smiled, his eyes twinkling knowingly, "Oh I see," he said smugly, "You have a thing for Emma Swan".

"What, prfh, no," Killian said, while Tink laughed.

"Poor wittle pirate, does your crush scare you," Tink said. She and Rumple began to laugh hysterically.

"Nimrods," Killian muttered irritable.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: A knife in the back and a friend found

Killian couldn't sleep that night.

His mind kept replaying the sheriff's election, which Emma had won, and the fire that had had her declared a hero by the town.

He knew for a fact that neither he or Rumple had set it; both had been together working at the shop the entire day, while Tink had helped Mary Margaret post flyers of Emma for sheriff around the town.

It wasn't just the mysterious fire either though, it was also Emma herself. He just couldn't get her out of his head. It was ridiculous, no one could fall in love this fast.

With a heavy sigh, Killian threw his blanket off of himself and got up, padding barefoot in the dark over to where his shoes were and silently slipped them on.

Quietly, he opened his door and slipped out into the hall and headed down the stairs to the main living area of the house that was in this world called the front room. He swiftly passed through it and went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

But, as he had been for the last week or so, he wasn't very hungry.

With an angry sigh, he slammed the fridge door shut rather loudly, and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"What's wrong with me, I never act like this," Killian muttered to himself.

Emma's face appeared in his mind, and a stupid smile tugged at his lips; great Houdini! What was happening to him! It was like he was under a spell.

He leaned against the counter, and closed his eyes, counting to ten and willing the image away, trying to keep his thoughts under control.

Emma's smile burned into his mind's eye beneath his closed eyes. With a furious shout, he pressed his hand against his head, "What's happening to me?"

Killian looked up swiftly at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, a moment later, Rumple in a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt appeared in the kitchen, looking worried.

"Killian, what's going on? You've been acting weird," he said, folding his arms across his chest. Looking at the Dark One across the room from him, Killian suddenly had a disturbing thought.

"Rumple, is it possible to create a love potion?" he asked softly, eyes wide.

"Yeah, why," Rumple asked, padding into the room on bare feet. Rumple stopped only a few feet from Killian, pressing his hand to Killian's forehead, obviously testing for fever.

"I think someone might have gave me one; not you, but someone else who knows about a lot about magic," Killian said.

Rumple removed his hand and slapped his forehead, "Why didn't I think of that! That's why you've been acting weird lately, especially around Emma".

Killian nodded his head rapidly, "Can't eat, can't sleep, can't stop thinking about her". He sighed and ran his hand through his hair again, "But the only person besides us who has access to magic is Blue and Regina, both of which haven't made a move on us yet."

"No," Rumple said softly, his face grave, his eyes wide open with realization and horror, "There is one other person who's had access to magic and knows enough to use it".

Killian's heart nearly stopped as he realized who Rumple was talking about, "Tink,"

"I thought you two were supposed to be clever," Tink said.

Both men spun around to see Tink standing in the dining room, her eyes glittering with savage triumph; Rumple's dagger firmly locked in one of her hands, with a fairy wand in the other.

Rumple raised his hand, a flame appearing in his palm, "You little witch!" he hissed, but then froze, the magic of the dagger freezing him in place, the flame in his hand dying.

"Uh, uh, naughty little Dark one," Tink laughed, an evil smile spreading across her face.

"You! But Tink, why?" Killian spluttered, eyes narrowing in anger, his hand clenching into a fist. "You've suffered at Blue's hand more than anyone, why would you want to help her!"

Tink watched the two of them for a moment, amusement flickering in her eyes. She then leaned back against the dining table, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why," her face twisted into a hard mask, her eyes ice cold, "Because," she said, strutting over to them, a sneer crossing her features. "She promised me something far more valuable than a couple of men's friendship. My wings back, and a deputy position in her ranks, If I completed my mission."

"So why give Killian a love potion?" Rumple snarled, his face a mask of fury.

Tink laughed, throwing her head back, before she looked at him, a smug smile gracing her features. "Rumple, sweetie, haven't you noticed how distracted he's been lately; too distracted to notice a traitor, while you were too concerned about that pathetic little boy." She waved the fairy wand, and continued, "What's his name, Harry?"

"Henry," Rumple hissed, but then shut up, though he looked like he desperately wished to say more when Tink pointed the dagger at him.

If I can grab the dagger then maybe I can cut her chest open, Killian thought darkly, eyes narrowed, and chest heaving in anger, or Rumple can turn her into a snail and we can squish her.

"But, you know something Rumple. Things are only going to get worse for both of you." She turned to face Killian, eyes gleaming with savage delight, "I'll just mix a stronger love potion, with Regina's blood as well as Emma's in it this time and give it to you, see how well that tears you apart," she pointed the wand at Killian, then spun on her heals to look at Rumple.

Nearby, a soft creaking caught Killian's attention, but the moment Tink opened her mouth again, he was entirely oblivious to the rest of the quiet sounds coming from the living room.

"And as for you Rumple." Tink brought her face within inches of his, biting down on her lower lip in sheer glee, "I'm going to cast a spell on you, and you're going to do whatever I what you to. All I'll have to do is say a few words and you'll lose control."

"You have the dagger," Rumple hissed, "Why would you need a spell?"

Tink chuckled darkly, "Simple, with this little potion I have"—She pointed the dagger at a small vile at her belt filled with a strange glowing blue liquid—"When I give you the potion, you'll feel the fog as it clouds your mind. And even better, you'll be totally unable to devote yourself to anything but my orders and needs".

While she spoke, Rumple's eyes widened in horror.

Tink laughed at his fearful expression, and petted the side of his face with the back of her hand that held the dagger, "Blue made a friend with an old enemy of yours, she taught us a few tricks; so I'm sure you're familiar with the spell".

To Killian's surprise, and puzzlement, Rumple shivered in fear, his breathing more labored than before, he looked ready to bolt.

"You won't get away with this," Killian hissed, hope flaring in his chest as his vision registered a dark clothed person moving slowly towards Tink, a frying pan raised.

Tink turned to Killian, "Sure I wil—"

Suddenly, with a loud thwack, the figure slammed the pan into the back of Tink's head, knocking her into Rumple, who swiftly scrambled back, allowing Tink to fall to the floor, out cold from the blow. The wand and dagger rolled from her hands.

Rumple swiftly grabbed the dagger, holding it to his chest, still trembling slightly. Killian, after having retrieved the wand, and placed it in the crook of his handless arm rested a hand on Rumple's shoulder, hoping to calm him.

Both eyed the newcomer warily as the man reached up and took his hood that had previously been hiding his face down.

Rumple breathed a loud sigh of relief, "Jefferson!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Breaking into the basement

After a few tense moments of silence had passed, Jefferson had explained that he had heard Rumple was back in town and had wanted to rekindle their friendship as well as break the curse.

Killian had asked him why he was carrying a frying pan around, and Rumple had responded that they hadn't exactly been on good terms when they had last met. With a confused look at both, Killian had let the matter drop.

Mainly because Rumple had taken the love spell off of him, so that he was no longer completely ogling over Emma.

Now they were trudging through the darkened city to the hospital to lock Tink up in the basement cells, where Jefferson said there was someone who needed Rumple's help.

Rumple and Killian walked in back while Jefferson roughly carried Tink while he led the way to the hospital.

"So," Jefferson said, slowing his pace so that he could walk between Killian and Rumple, "What's the plan on getting in?"

"How well guarded is it?" Rumple inquired.

"Not very, but we'll have to get past the severe nurse to get into the basement," Jefferson said, "And breaking into the main hospital in the middle of the night is very easy, its how I found out about our little person of interest".

"I can take care of the nurse," Killian said with a wink, and a roguish grin, "But who's the person of interest you keep bringing up".

"It's a surprise," Jefferson said excitedly, "Besides, Rumple here won't believe me if I just tell him, so both of you will have to wait until we get there".

"I can take care of the video cameras if you can take care of the locks Jeff," Rumple said, for the last couple of minutes, he'd been desperate trying to figure out who the "person of interest" was. He knew it wasn't someone who would hurt him or Killian. Despite everything, Jefferson was still his best friend and the two had saved each other's lives over and over again. Plus Jefferson had been the only person to stand by him after the little incident with the old enemy Tink had earlier mentioned.

When they arrived at the back door to the hospital, Jeff gave Tink to Rumple, who carried her into the hospital after Jefferson had very skillfully broken the lock, allowing them inside.

Inside, they were in the area where the more longer residents stayed, most of which were snoring away. Despite the dark, several lights were shining in other areas of the hospital.

With a snap of his fingers, Rumple swiftly turned all of the cameras off.

Jefferson led them out of the room and into a lit hallway, before coming to a stop before a locked door, which he easily opened with his skillful fingers.

Once they door opened, they headed down the stairs and into the basement, where sitting behind a desk, reading a book was the severe nurse.

"You're up Killian," Rumple whispered.

Killian nodded, and swaggered into the nurse's line of sight, a roguish smile on his face.

"Hello love, the name's Killian, and you look quite lovely," Killian flirted, and within moments, the nurse was plenty busy insulting Killian.

Rumple and Jefferson slipped past unnoticed.

They opened the first unlocked door they could find and Rumple went in and placed Tink down on the mattress before quickly leaving and locking the room.

"Alright come on, she's this way," Jefferson grabbed Rumple's wrist and tugged him farther down the hall to a cell door with no name plate.

Jefferson swiftly and quite excitedly unlocked the door and swung it open, before shoving Rumple into the room.

"Jeff, what the—" Rumple's words died in his throat the moment he saw what the room held.

His heart started beating rapidly, and rose into his throat, his eyes widening with mingled disbelief and happiness. He stared open mouthed at the young brown haired woman in front of him for a moment then whispered hoarsely, "Belle! Y-you're alive".

The young woman stared blankly at him for a moment, then slid off raised mattress she had been sitting on by the barred window, and slowly approached him, "You know who I am?" she asked in a confused voice.

Rumple walked over to her in swift strides, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace, "I can't believe it! You're alive! Y-you're ok".

"I'm sorry," Belle said in a confused voice, wrapping her arms around him as well, though more hesitantly, "Do I know you?"

"No," Rumple said softly, "But you will. Don't worry I'll protect you from anyone who wants to keep you here".

"Hey, the nurse ran upstairs, something's going on—Hey, what's going on here?" Killian's voice snapped Rumple out of his blissful daze and he shook himself, stepping away from Belle, before tugging impatiently on her hand, his eyes hopeful.

"Come on you two, we have to go, Now!" Jefferson said, nervously hopping from right to left foot.

"Who's the girl?" Killian asked as the four of them hurried away from the room and up the stairs.

"My name's Belle," Belle told Killian, then she looked at Rumple, "That's what you said it was right?"

Rumple nodded his head vigorously, his hand tightening around hers, "Yes, your name's Belle, and I'm never going to let someone hurt you ever again".

On the main floor of the hospital, people were running everywhere! Apparently someone was very badly hurt.

"Rumple!" Regina stormed towards them, Emma just behind her, both looked frantic, but Emma also looked ticked off. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Emma now believed.

"What's going on?" Killian demanded, while Rumple drew his arm around Belle protectively, Jefferson stepping closer to Rumple, his eyes narrowing in dislike at Regina.

"Gold, it's Henry. You have to help us, he-he ate some of the poisoned apple pie that I gave to Emma to eat. You have to help!" Regina begged, tears springing in her dark eyes.

"If you've ever been on my side, we need your help now!" Emma added, looking fired up.

"Wait, Henry's been poisoned!" Rumple's hurt gave a painful lurch. Despite the Dark One's curse, he still had grown fond of the boy and didn't want to see him hurt, "Lucky for you two's stupidity, I have bottled some true love that can save him."

"You have?" Regina, Jefferson and Killian said in unison, looking startled.

"Where is it?" Emma asked, a fire of determination burning in her eyes.

"What are you all talking about?" Belle inquired, completely clueless.

"Regina"—Rumple turned to the Evil Queen—"Is your friend still in the basement?" Now everyone except for Rumple and Regina looked as clueless as Belle, attracting several odd looks from the nearby hospital staff. But then again, they might be wondering why Rumple had his arm around a woman nearly half his age, or why Rumple, Killian and Jefferson were in the hospital in the first place.

Emma and Regina were probably wondering that too, but were probably far too concerned about Henry to ask or care.

"You little imp," Regina said, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "You hid it with her".

Rumple couldn't hold back the small chuckle of amusement that rose in his throat despite the grave situation, "Not with her dearie. In her. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist bringing her over when the curse was cast".

"Well, then what are we waiting for, let's get the potion and save Henry, where is it?" Emma said, apparently not caring what they had to do to get the potion.

"First," Rumple raised his free hand, and with a poof of magic, a sword appeared in his hand, he handed it to Emma, explaining, "It was your father's sword, believe me it'll come in handy".

Regina broke the door to the library open with a blast of her magic, and she, Emma, Rumple and Killian burst in.

Rumple had left Belle at the hospital, asking Jefferson to please watch her, to which his best friend had happily agreed before the rest of them had raced to the library to find Malificent and get the potion from her.

Rumple and Regina used their magic to get the elevator going and the four of them hopped in and headed down. For a couple of tense moments, they listened to the clanking of the elevator as it went down, then the massive doors opened and revealed a pile of ash with a vile sitting on top, a glowing pinkish red liquid inside.

"Did you really think beating me would be that easy?" Blue inquired as she stepped out of the shadows and then to Rumple and Killian's horror downed the contents of a green vile.

"Blue, what are you—" Regina stared at the fairy in confusion, as did Emma.

But then, Blue's eyes turned a dark golden color, and her pupils became snake like slits. Her skin became a scaly greenish gold color, her teeth sharpening into k-nines, her finger nails turning into claws.

Then a giant cloud of blue magic consumed her and when it cleared, in the fairy's place was a giant and very angry dragon.

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; I'll get the last chapter of this story up soon and don't worry, there's going to be a sequel where Rumple tries to find Neal, and a lot of other things happen._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: True Magic

Emma stared, her eyes wide as they followed the dragon spiraling higher and higher until the creature's head nearly touched the ceiling of the huge cavern.

With a furious roar, the dark blue dragon breathed fire right at them.

"Move love!" Killian shouted, pushing her out of the way as well as himself just before the dragon's fire scorched the spot where the four of them had been standing just seconds before.

Emma lifted her head to see that Regina and Mr. Gold—no Rumplestilskin had jumped the other way, both still on their feet unlike her and Killian, and were both shooting bursts of magic at the dragon.

Emma swiftly found her feet, heart pounding in terror. Behind her, Killian stood up as well, grabbing for the sword Rumple had given him after poofing it out of thin air.

"Come on you over grown lizard is that the best you can do!" Killian yelled, his pale blue eyes flashing fire as he dove to the side again to avoid another burst of fire.

 _Come on Emma, you have to do this, for Henry_ , Emma thought to herself.

The dragon dove towards the ground with surprising speed, and just before it hit, pulled up, swinging its tail to the side, throwing Regina and Rumple into a large boulder. Both shakily stood up a moment later, but Emma saw that they were completely dazed.

Emma ran towards them, firing her sheriff's gun at the dragon's chest to keep it distracted, so that it would not go after her new-found allies. The dragon roared deafeningly, causing several stalagmites to shake free, dropping down to the cavern floor.

She threw herself away to the side, just barely avoiding becoming an Emma-cabob, while Killian ran towards the dragon, who was now standing on solid ground, facing the only magic users of their group, opening its mouth to burn them.

Killian lashed at the dragon as he ran along its side, before turning away from it, his sword leaving a bloody cut down the length of the creature's flank.

The dragon roared, and after carefully unfolding its wings, gave a powerful flap, and took to the air, following Killian as he ran past Emma and towards a cluster of large boulders.

Emma raised her gun again and shot at the dragon, trying to gain its attention, but it was no use, the monsterous beast was dead set on Killian.

Swallowing hard, her nerves frayed, Emma dropped the gun, and pulled her father's sword from its scabbard hanging at her belt before running towards the dragon, still after Killian.

The Mighty creature open its jaws, and out bellowed thick, red hot flames, hungrily shooting towards Killian.

The man dove behind a boulder just in time as the flames scorched the area around him.

Suddenly, Emma saw her chance and knew what she needed to do.

She gave a final burst of speed and jumped onto a fairy small boulder before leaping towards a much larger one.

The dragon saw her.

"Oomph," the massive beast swung its head around, knocking into Emma.

Emma landed hard on her chosen boulder and slipped, her hands frantically searching for purchase on the rough stone. Her sword was at the top of the boulder where it must've landed after she dropped it, though it was now slowly sliding off.

"You're so pathetic." The dragon laughed in a deeper version of its human voice, "Did you really think that you could beat me?"

Red hot fury surged through Emma, memories of Henry, Mary Margaret, David, and even Rumple, Killian and Regina flashed through her mind.

She remembered Regina's words to her from the day after Emma had decided to stay, "You know what your problem is Miss Swan? Roots. You don't have any. And without roots, you have nothing here to fight for," Regina has said. Well, now she did. How ironic that her enemy turned ally's words were her source of strength now.

The dragon threw its head back, opening its jaws to reveal rows of razor sharp yellowed teeth, then it looked back at Emma, and prepared itself to breathe fire.

The sword fell from the top of the boulder, Emma lunged, and grabbed it by the hilt, now free falling from thirty feet in the air.

Just as the flames erupted from the creature's mouth, Emma threw the sword as hard as she could, and with a smirk, she saw it disappear into the creature's throat. The dragon choked, blood spurting from its mouth, its wings no longer flapping. The creature joined Emma in the accent to the ground.

As she fell closer to the ground, Emma wondered if it was even possible for her to survive the fall, then suddenly to her shock, she was enveloped in purple smoke.

When the smoke cleared she found herself sitting at the feet of Rumple and Regina who had run over to the cluster of boulders. Rumple's hands were still glowing a little from the use of his magic that had saved Emma.

Killian came running over to them, breathing hard, his eyes wild with excitement, "That was amazing love," he said.

Regina leaned down and offered her a hand as the dragon changed its form just as it hit the ground, turning back into a woman.

Emma accepted Regina's help, and let the Mayor pull her to her feet.

The four of the watched as the Blue Fairy struggled into a sitting position, blood still pouring from her mouth, Emma's sword lying a few feet away from her, covered in the dragon's blood.

Blue glared at them with hatred shining in her eyes, "My mistress will win, and she shall destroy every last happy ending of her enemies!"

Then to the group's horror, She coughed up the still glowing potion vile, and smashed it into the ground.

The four of them raced forward as the potion evaporated into nothing.

Emma fell to her knees, grief washing over her. Regina fell to her own knees beside Emma, scrambling for a bit of the potion, "No! No! No!" the other woman moaned.

Nearby, Rumple slammed his foot down onto Blue's chest, cutting her life short just by a few seconds, while Killian watched from the side, a sorrowful expression in his eyes.

"Now what?" Rumple asked in a hoarse voice, revealing to Emma that the strange man had somehow come to care for her and Regina's son.

Miserable, all four plowed back to the hospital, where they stood around Henry's bed, tears streaming down the two women's faces as well as Rumple's, while Killian kept wiping at his eyes.

Jefferson and Belle stood next to Rumple, both of which had their heads bowed to the boy in respect, though neither knew Henry personally.

Mary Margaret and David stood near Emma, both of which had also grown fond of the boy; it seemed Henry had somehow in his own way, brought villains and heroes together in their love for him.

Dr. Wales came into the small room, gesturing sadly to the silenced heart chart, "I'm sorry, he's gone," he said softly.

"Henry," Regina sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Dr. Wales awkwardly hugged her, for once actually trying to comfort the woman.

"I'm sorry Henry," Emma whispered hoarsely, tears streaming even faster down her face now as she leaned down over the boy's still form, "I should've believed you". Then she ever so gently pressed her lips to his forward in a farewell kiss.

Suddenly, a strange energy ripped through her, as well as the rest of the town, and then she heard a small, but loud gasp.

Emma jerked back, smiling in shock, but happiness as Henry opened his eyes.

"Moms?" he said, looking around him in confusion.

It took nearly two hours for things to settle down. After everyone had stopped crying, and hugging the poor boy to near death, Rumple had explained that Emma's kiss had been a source of true love and had not only saved Henry, but had broken the curse.

"My daughter, my beautiful daughter," Mary Margaret and David both ended up hugging Emma for a couple of minutes after having moved on from Henry, while Rumple and the strange woman, Belle had both wrapped each other up in a hug, after Rumple had happily greeted the boy with a relieved hug.

Dr. Wales though apparently happy to see that Henry was ok after all had turned his gaze onto Regina, saying quite furiously, "I'd leave if I were you, your majesty, there's quite a few people here who would be more than happy to show you a curse". With that said, the man had left the room.

Henry look around at the adults around him, then said softly, "You guys won't let them hurt her right? I mean she's still one of my moms".

Jefferson exchanged a look with Rumple, Killian and Belle, one that clearly said that they were less than pleased about the idea, but then Killian and Rumple nodded.

"No one will hurt her," Rumple confirmed, then added, "As long as she doesn't try anything funny".

"I won't," Regina replied, though her tone showed she was angry, "As long as no one takes Henry from me".

"We'll help too," David said, "But I agree with the Dark one's terms".

Emma smiled at Henry, though she, like the others didn't like Regina very much, she would protect the other woman for their shared son, for Henry.

As the group began to shuffle out of the hospital, Killian stopped in front of Emma, allowing some distance between the two of them and the others.

"What is it?" Emma asked, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"I know this isn't the best time, but uh—" Killian swallowed hard, suddenly looking a little shy before he asked, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Emma was taken back, but then felt warmth spread through her. It seemed this town was a place of second chances, maybe she could learn to love again, "Sure," she said.

Then together, they ran to catch up with the others.

 _The End._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this story; I know I certainly had fun writing it. Anyway the sequel to Twisted Hearts will be called_ _Second Chances_ _and the first chapter of it will be up by December 16._


End file.
